Memories
by LizaMay
Summary: Blaine doesn't remember anything. And no one knows why, or how it even happened. Klaine. Gets a bit angsty in parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new fic! WOOO!**

**Hi. So, I've decided to do a sort of longer fic. I've tried this before, with the disastrous "High School" which is just sitting idly on my page. But I kind of don't want to delete it because I like the idea, and I'll probably get back to it eventually. But now I have a new story! And I know exactly where this one is going, and I've already written about five chapters, so I can put them up in the next few weeks while I have exams. This was a completely stupid time to start a new story. Oh well. :3**

**But yeah, this one's a bit more angsty sort of, or like depressing. Everyone's upset and Blaine's in hospital and such. But do not despair dear readers! All shall be well in the end. I live for happy endings.**

**So, I hope you like it. Follow or whatever if you like it. Or and review, if you have the time. If not, that's cool too. Ending my uber long author's note now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Which makes me feel like crying.**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Without even realizing, I turned and walked away, the stark white walls and the soft blue aprons of the nurses a complete blur. This couldn't be happening. Not to us.

"Kurt! Hey! Slow down!"

I could hear someone calling my name. A man. I was outside now, I could feel the harsh wind of the winter on my face.

"Kurt! Stop! You can't walk home! Just wait for David, and we can go!"

It was true, what the voice was saying. The apartment was too far away. There was no way I could walk that far in these boots. And so I stopped. But the moment I stopped, everything came crashing down.

We were at the hospital. Blaine was in the hospital, with tubes stuck all over him, and bruises on his there was nothing I could do. I broke down in tears.

"Kurt! Kurt, it's going to be alright, calm down. Blaine's fine."

"He's not fine, Wes! He's in _hospital_ and it's horrible, and I just want him to be back to normal."

"Kurt, you know that's not going to happen right away. At least he's still with us, yeah? And he's awake, he didn't go into a coma or anything. That's the best we can hope for at the moment."

I sniffed, and wiped the tears off my face. Wes was right. It didn't mean I wasn't allowed to be sad though.

"Do you want to go in and see him? Or we can just go home, if you want?"

I shook my head, got up slowly and walked towards the looming grey building that was the hospital. I could hear Wes following along behind me. I let him push me along the hallways, towards Blaine's room.

"Just don't freak out, ok?"

I shook my head at him again. Wes pushed the door open for me, and tentatively I stepped inside the room.

There was Blaine, lying under the bright white sheets of the hospital bed. It had never occurred to me how small he actually was. He looked tired, despite the fact that he had been unconscious for the last four hours, and the tubes in his arms were still there. I desperately wanted to run over and hug him tight and never let go, but I couldn't. At least, not yet. Instead I opted for the safe option. Talking.

"H-hi Blaine…"

My words got caught in my throat as I spoke. I was nervous, but I didn't want Blaine to see me 'freak out', as Wes would say. Blaine had enough to worry about already.

"Hi," came a whispering voice from the bed. It didn't sound like my Blaine. "What was your name again?"

Stuff it. I was freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Just a short author's note before we begin. Thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts or favourited it or whatever! But no one reviewed. Can you guys please do that, because it helps me know if I'm doing stuff right. Or wrong, for that matter.**

**So yeah, please review. Even if it's to shout at me for putting up such a short chapter. Because it is really short. A little like Blaine. Who's point of view this chapter is from! (How good was that linking?) The POV will alternate between Blaine and Kurt, and that's why this chapter is so short, because there's not much going on with Blainey at the moment.**

**Imma stop now, before the authors note becomes longer than the actual chapter…**

David, the dark skinned boy sitting at my bedside, had said that they all knew what had happened to me. The doctor had told them just a few minutes before he came in. But this boy, the one with the blotchy red face, he didn't seem to know what the others knew. Kurt, his name was, according to David, and he was a bit more upset than the others. Apparently he was my boyfriend. I didn't think that boys were meant to have boyfriends, but David had said it so casually that I didn't want to ask him about it. I didn't want to seem even more stupid than I must do already. Anyway, Kurt left as soon as I asked him his name. I think he expected me to know it already, but obviously that was impossible. I didn't remember any of the others, so how was I supposed to remember him?

The Asian boy that had been with Kurt came back in a few moments later. He was called Wes, apparently. He introduced himself as my best friend, and he and David had a small argument about which one of them was my best friend. They kept talking about me like I wasn't there. It annoyed me a bit, but I guess I couldn't really have any input anyway. Still, I felt useless. After listening to them banter for a while, a nurse finally came in.

"Boys, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Blaine here alone for a while. He's going through a very rough time at the moment, and he needs his rest."

Both of the boys nodded respectfully to the nurse, before turning to me in my bed.

"Bye, Blaine. We'll come by tomorrow and see you."

"Yeah, we'll bring round some Disney DVD's for you to watch!"

Wes was looking at me expectantly, as if I should be happy about that. But I didn't know what a Disney was, so I didn't know what to do. I saw his face fall, before David pulled him out of the room, both of them waving and giving promises that they would return as soon as possible. I just waved at them, begging them to hurry up and leave so I could be alone.

"Now, Blaine, I'm going to have to get you to take these tablets before you rest. Just the three of them."

I looked down at the three tablets in her hand, and suddenly I wished Wes and David were back.

**Review! (pretty please with klaine on top?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter, and it's over double the length of the last one! Yay! Please read, review, etcetera. Now, I might not post for a while, because I have exams next week and the week after. I'll try for this weekend, but I don't really know… Soz guys. I'll try.**

**Shoutout to D.H. Knightly and Miss-Delirious who reviewed! Free cupid cookies for you!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I still don't own Glee, even though I forgot to mention it last time.**

Silence overwhelmed our table that morning. It was rare that we all ate at the same time, but this morning, Wes, David and I all sat around the table in silent vigil. The dark grey cloud that was Blaine hung over our heads, and although I could tell that Wes and David wanted to talk too, I didn't want to be the first one to bring it up. None of us had slept last night. We hadn't returned home until half past five, and instead of getting some sleep, we had sat on the couch and just stared into space for an hour. And now we were eating, not because we were hungry, but because we wanted to be doing something. Suddenly, David cleared his throat, startling both Wes and I.

"So, the doctor said if we had anything that might jog Blaine's memory, we should bring it in."

No response.

"Kurt, do you want to try and find something? Just that Wes and I have class today."

I nodded half-heartedly. Honestly, I didn't even want to think about Blaine, but at least this would give me something to do.

"Right. Wessy, make sure you're ready in time, yeah?"

Wes nodded as David walked off. He smiled at me, clapped his hand to my shoulder, and went to get changed. I stared down into my cereal. Today was going to be a very long day.

xxxx

Two hours later, I sat in the middle of the bedroom I shared with Blaine staring at the little pile of things I'd collected. For some reason, they didn't seem right. I mean, they all belonged to Blaine, but none of them were really _special_. Just sunglasses, keys, that teddy I had bought him once, and his old Dalton blazer. I sighed. None of this would work.

I looked around the room, trying to get more inspiration. My eyes settled on the bottom draw of Blaine's desk. It was locked, it always had been. I had no idea what was in there. Blaine had never told me, and I had never had any inclination to go prying into his business. But now… Things had changed. Blaine didn't even know what was in there now. I knew where the key was. At least I think I did. I reached for his pen holder, digging around in the bottom, and there it was. As my fingers closed around the little key, memories came flooding back.

xxxx

_Today was fantastic. Actually, it was better than fantastic. It was freaking awesome. No college, no work, no nothing for the whole day. Nothing but a little retail therapy in the morning and then a whole afternoon alone with my boyfriend._

_Returning from the shops, I slipped quietly into our flat. I knew Blaine was home, and I wanted to surprise him by coming home earlier than I usually did after my shopping days. I snuck down the corridor towards our bedroom door. Blaine had to be in there, he would have heard me otherwise._

_I pushed open the door, expecting to find Blaine reading on the bed. What I did see wasn't even close._

_Blaine sat on the floor by his desk, holding something in his hands. I made to speak, but then I saw the tear tracks running down his face._

"_Blaine…"_

"_Kurt. You're home early."_

"_You're crying."_

_He looked at me for a moment, before realizing what I had said._

"_Oh."_

"_What are you doing? What's wrong?"_

_He panicked, picking the photos and papers off the floor and stuffing them back into the open drawer of his desk._

"_Blaine! It's ok! You can talk to me!"_

"_No… Not this…"_

_He slammed the drawer shut, and locked it, before dropping the key into his untidy yellow penholder._

"_Blaine. What happened?"_

"_I'm fine, Kurt."_

"_No, you're not! You're crying!"_

"_I said, I'm fine. Now please stop talking about it, or I'll leave."_

_And so they went on with their lives, pretending it had never happened._

xxxx

I stared apprehensively at the drawer and the key in my hand. Blaine had been really upset. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to give him something that made him upset. But I didn't even know what was in there. I had to see. Maybe it was something else Blaine was crying about. Yeah, that was probably it. Actually, now that I thought about it, Blaine had lost his favourite red scarf that week, so he was probably mourning his loss. I know I would have been. I love scarves.

My new hypothesis gave me confidence, so I slid the key into the lock. It got a bit stuck on the way in, and the lock took a few tries to open. Finally the drawer popped out, and I leaned over to look inside. All that was in there was a little brown shoebox. Blaine had obviously cleaned it out since the time I had caught him.

Tentatively, I picked it up, opening the lid. And was promptly confused.

The box was full of photos of Blaine and a girl. She was quite pretty, with long brownish hair and bright green eyes. Flicking through the photos, I saw that Blaine looked really happy. It was something I rarely saw with Blaine, only once or twice a year, and when he was performing. But it was the same in all of these photos, the same pearly white grin and sparkling eyes.

I reached the end of the pile of photos. They weren't in any sort of order, but they ranged from when Blaine was a baby, to when he must have been thirteen or fourteen. None after that. It was like the girl suddenly disappeared, or like Blaine had stopped keeping photos of her. But that wasn't like Blaine. He never just stopped anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Word of warning – Blaine is really grumpy and angsty in this chapter. I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But he'll be better soon, so do not despair, my dear readers! Thanks again to all those who reviewed or favourited this story. Kudos to those who did both. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. If I did, the last episode of the season would not be this week.**

xxxx

"Hi Blaine!"

I looked up from the magazine that the nurse had given me to find Wes, David and Kurt standing at the door, Wes waving like a maniac.

"Oh, hi guys!"

I waved back to Wes. He seemed happy with this and bounded over to my bedside.

"We brought you stuff!"

"It's not much, but hopefully it'll make you feel better." David said, putting his hand on Wes' shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Thanks…"

I looked at the things they had brought. Wes held a stack of DVD's, and David some books. Kurt was struggling to hold onto a large canvas bag of things, which he dumped at the end of the bed.

"So, Wes has your Disney and Harry Potter DVD's-"

"You better be grateful, Anderson, I had to give up my Harry Potter marathon this weekend to give you these."

"Thanks, and, uh, sorry?"

"S'cool. It wouldn't have been any good without you there anyway."

We smiled at each other, even though I didn't really get what was going on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kurt roll his eyes. I thought it was kind of rude, but Wes just poked his tongue out at Kurt, so I figured it was a running joke. Just another thing I had to catch up on.

"Yeah, and these are your Harry Potter books, so you can become a walking talking HP dictionary again."

"HP dictionary?"

"Just wait 'til you read it and remember. You won't be able to stop describing nargles and thestrals and whatever else there is," explained David.

I saw Kurt chuckle. It was obviously a joke.

"And Kurt has some stuff for you, too."

"Oh, right, yeah." Kurt shuffled forward with his bag. I looked at him curiously. He was my _boyfriend_, but I didn't know anything about him. He looked like he didn't know anything about me either.

"Um… So… These are just some things from around the house… I'm not sure if they're any good…"

"I'm sure they'll be great," I tried to encourage him. He just looked even more nervous. Like he didn't want to disappoint me.

"Er… These are your sunglasses, in case you go for a walk or something, and it's sunny…"

"They're pink." It wasn't that I didn't like it. They were actually quite a nice colour. But I didn't think I'd let anyone go out in public with them on, let alone myself.

"Yeah. You always said that they gave you special powers. I don't believe you, but they do suit you."

Kurt was staring at the sunglasses fondly. I didn't know what to do. The three boys seemed to be engrossed in their own memories, and no matter how much I wanted to join them, it was impossible. I had no memories.

"Keys?" I broke the silence.

"Right, yeah, keys. In case you ever escape and want to come back home. That's if you can remember where home is…"

"New York, right?"

All three of them laughed at me. I didn't get what was so funny. We were in New York, the nurse had told me so.

"New York's a big place, mate." Wes explained.

"Oh."

I felt like an idiot. Like a little child, who was just learning about the world. But I wasn't a child. I was twenty, and I should have been in college, or working, or doing whatever it is that twenty-year-olds do.

"Anyway, this is your old Dalton blazer. In case you're cold."

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly again as he pulled the jacket out of his bag. I looked at it. I didn't get why it was important, why he was bringing it here.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen one of them in ages! You kept it?"

Wes attacked Kurt, pulling the jacket out of his hands and pulling it on.

"Wes! It's Blaine's!"

Kurt reprimanded him, and tried to grab it back.

"I don't mind, he can wear it if he wants…"

I tried to calm them down, but I was still a bit confused. Luckily, David seemed to know what he was doing when it came to breaking the two up.

"Alright, stop it. Wes, take it off, you're scaring Blaine."

"I'm not scared."

I wasn't. Just confused.

"Shut up, you."

Kurt waved his hand in my face. Wes reluctantly took off the blazer and gave it to me.

"Uh… cool?"

"It's from Dalton, where we went to high school."

"Cool."

"Damn right it was."

Wes spoke from the end of the bed, where he stood with his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face. However, I saw his expression soften as Kurt brought out the next item.

"I… um… bought you this when I came to New York with my Glee club, in junior year."

I smiled at the bear. It was a bit beaten up, and there was a rather obvious burn on it's ear.

"It's burnt."

"Mercedes got it with her hair straightener."

They all laughed, as if the memory of this Mercedes girl was a good one. But I didn't know who she was. Kurt seemed to notice my sadness, and realized how I was feeling.

"Mercedes is my best friend from high school. She's really cool, you'll like her. You do like her."

I hoped so. I wish I knew something about her, though.

"Anyway, I also have this. I don't really know what it is, but I think it's special…"

He trailed off. Glancing at Wes and David, I saw that they looked just as confused as I was feeling, and as I watched I saw curiosity spread across their faces. I took the box from Kurt's hands, and my fingers shook slightly as I pulled off the raggedy cardboard lid. I didn't know why I was nervous. It was just like all of the other things. Just another bad attempt at making me better.

_But they don't know what it is either._

I ignored the little voice in my head. I wasn't jealous of them for being able to remember stuff. Well, maybe a little.

I looked down at the contents of the box. A stack of photos sat haphazardly on the bottom. Picking up the top one, I saw two kids. They were young, happy, full of life. They looked like they didn't have any cares in the world.

I stared into the face of the little boy with the black fuzzy hair and the green grey eyes. Me. I looked so happy. My eyes wandered to the other figure. A girl, around the same age. She was also smiling widely and I could see the laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"Who is she, Blaine?"

I heard Kurt's voice as though from afar. It was muffled, and I hardly processed the words.

"Hannah."

I didn't realize that I had even spoken, but Wes, David and Kurt all began to ask me questions, urgently and ceaselessly.

"Who is she? Who's Hannah?"

"Do you remember, Blaine?"

"Tell us, you can tell us."

I wanted them to stop. They shouldn't be asking me things, they shouldn't even be here. Suddenly, I wanted them to leave.

"I don't know. I don't know who she is and I don't know why I remember her name. Just leave me alone!"

I was shouting. For some reason I didn't want them to know anything about this girl, it was as if my mind was subconsciously pushing them away.

I looked into their faces. Wes looked shocked, and David was shaking his head slightly, as if in disappointment. Kurt had his hand over his mouth, and was looking at me as if I'd just done something terrible. But I hadn't. I just wanted to be alone.

"Come on, you two, Blaine needs some quiet time. We'll see you tomorrow, mate."

David lead the other two out of the room, leaving me with nothing but a box of photos that I couldn't even remember.

But I had remembered something.

Hannah.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter! Sorry, but it's quite short. I'm on exam leave, so I'm meant to be studying. But I wrote this anyway! This chapter doesn't really have much point to it, except that Kurt is sad. So yeah. Bear with me, I'm getting there.**

**Oh, oh, and Glee? It was frickin' amazing. For a full freak out, see my Tumblr (link in my profile).**

**Sadly, Ryan Murphy wouldn't give me it, even though the season's finished, so I am still a poor little fangirl :(.**

**xxxxx**

I stood in the centre of my bedroom, staring at the big wooden bed that I just couldn't seem to touch.

It was Blaine. It reminded me so much of him that it was almost painful to think about sleeping in it on my own. I still remembered the day we bought it. He had been so insistent that we get this bed, because it was old, and an antique, and it would be worth lots of money one day. Never mind that the wood totally clashed with my design scheme. Oak and 'chestnut brown' paint do not go well together. But he wouldn't be swayed.

And so we found ourselves having to hire a truck to get the pieces home. And when they arrived, the four of us, Wes, David, Blaine and I all trying to carry this massive bed up the three flights of stairs in our apartment block.

But we got there in the end. The bed arrived in it's rightful place, and the room got repainted into more of a russet and cognac theme. It reminded me of my parents wedding, which was kind of nice whenever I felt a bit homesick.

And all those times I'd shared that bed with Blaine... The memories were too much. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Camping out on the couch that night, I thought about my life. About where I'd been, where I was and where I was going. And it was then that I realised how much I relied on Blaine. Ever since 'Teenage Dream', he was always the one that got me through the tough times, the one that told me what to do when I had absolutely no idea. But he couldn't do that this time. I would have to work it out on my own.

I didn't really want to do that.

I could hear Wes and David talking quietly in their bedroom. I knew that they'd let me in if I asked, but I didn't want to intrude. I never really knew where I stood with those two. Sure, we were friends, but we only ever talked for long periods of time when Blaine was there. Blaine. It all came down to him in the end.

I glanced at the clock. Was it too late to call Mercedes? It was only just eleven, but I supposed she might have been already asleep.

It was definitely too late to call my dad, or Finn.

And for the first time since I had met Blaine, I felt alone in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry for the wait. It's exam week here. I still have three more, but two of them are easy, and the other one (physics) is so hard that I can't even be bothered starting. So have a chapter! Hopefully this will answer a few questions, or not!**

**Oh, also, I thought I should tell you guys about my tumblah. My url is ilikeplayingforlove and then dot tumblr dot com, so come chat to me there, if you want. :)**

**P.S. Do you think I should keep doing these author's notes? Because I enjoy writing them, but I also think maybe people get annoyed by them? Send me a review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own Glee. If I did, Klaine would have said 'I love you' weeks ago and we would have had another Kliss. Also, Glee Live would be in Australia right now.**

**xxxxx**

Midnight. I heard the nurse in the hall yawn as she walked past for the seventh time. I was tired, but every time I closed my eyes that face appeared. I couldn't get rid of it. She was like a ghost, haunting my thoughts, and I didn't even know why. Not that I knew much right now.

I listened for the nurse. I couldn't hear her nearby, so I slipped my bare feet out of my crinkly white hospital sheets, off the bed and onto the hard plastic floor. I padded over to the little table in the corner of the room, which was covered in various gifts and belongings, the room lit by the bright city light shining in through the window. I dug around amongst the mess for a moment, looking for that raggedy box and locating it beneath the red and blue jacket that had apparently meant so much to me.

Back on my bed, I pulled off the lid. I knew these pictures so well, I'd looked at them so many times, but I still didn't know who she was. Nothing but a name. I'd asked everyone I knew - the nurses, the doctors, Wes, Kurt, even David, who usually held all the answers. But none of them could even give me a clue.

It was weird. Unlike the others, she was there, in the back of my brain. I could almost reach her, her identity. Sometimes, before I fell asleep at night, I remembered, but by the time I realised, she just slipped away.

No one else did that. Although I now knew quite a bit about the three guys that called themselves my friends, it wasn't because I remembered. They had just spent so much time at my bedside that I was beginning to think that I knew them. But really, I had no idea.

I sat, just staring at the photos for a while. I was about to put them away, when I noticed a figure by the window. It had it's back to me, so I couldn't tell who it was. Slowly and as quietly as possible, I reached out for to grab the nearest dangerous object I could find. Sadly, I was in a hospital, where everything is purposely made as safe as possible, and the best weapon I could find was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I picked it because it was the about the size of a fridge.

I slowly raised the book from the table, trying to get it out of the cluster of objects. Unfortunately, it encountered the monstrosity that was Wes' precious DVD pile. The DVD's went crashing to the ground, and I glared at them angrily. The Little Mermaid just smiled up at me innocently.

"Shhh, someone will hear you!"

The figure had tiptoed over to my bed, and I could now make out her features. Long mousey brown hair and bright green eyes. She felt really familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I came to see you, obviously. What else would I be doing?"

"It's the middle of the night!"

"I know that, silly, that's why I came!"

"Right... Who are you?"

"You know me!"

I continued to stare at her blankly.

"Hannah?"

It dawned on me. She was the photo girl. I was surprised I hadn't noticed right away, but I had the middle-of-the-night excuse in my favour. Her small smile cracked into a massive grin.

"How'd you get here?"

"I went to the hospital. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. Of course I didn't.

We stared at each other for a while, just looking. I was trying to work out who she was. All I knew was her name, even though she was right there. So many questions ran through my head, but I couldn't decide on just one to ask. She just looked straight back at me, as if she'd never seen me before either.

I could hear her breathing softly, it was the loudest thing in the room. And suddenly the footsteps of the nurse came around again.

I saw Hannah's eyes widen in panic.

"I have to go!"

She tiptoed over to the door and slipped out, leaving me somehow even more confused than I was before.

**xxxxx**

**What about you? Are you still confused? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

'**Allo 'allo! I'm going to keep doing author's notes, because no one told me not to. I wrote this last night, because I didn't want to study. Nothing much happens, just a bit of Klaine fluff. Yay!**

**Oh, and in regards to guessing the end, I can confirm that at least one person has guessed it pretty much right. As much as I love them, I'm not replying to theory reviews, because I don't want to give the end away! But send them in anyway. I might publish the most inventive ones, or something. *shrugs***

**So, enjoy the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be no summer breaks.**

xxxxx

My footsteps echoed off the walls as I strode down the corridors towards Blaine's room. The sound made me smile, there's nothing like the sound of new shoes clip clopping along the floor. After calling Mercedes in the morning and talking for a while, she had decided that I needed some retail therapy. As always, she was right. Mercedes is a lifesaver. After three hours wandering around New York City, I ended up with a three new jackets, ten shirts that were on sale at Macy's, a new pair of black skinny jeans (my old ones were fading) and some brand new Jimmy Choo's from the men's summer line. It was all rather exciting.

I was in the perfect mood for visiting my sick boyfriend in hospital.

"Afternoon!" I cried as I poked my head through the door.

Blaine glanced up from Harry Potter, looking like a startled deer. I giggled. I really wanted to just go over there and kiss him for being so adorable, but I couldn't, because he was sick, and the doctor had specifically forbidden it. I contented myself with skipping over and plonking myself on the chair by his bedside.

He looked at me somewhat apprehensively. I continued to grin back, completely nonplussed.

"Er… Kurt? Are you alright?"

His features now showed concern. I was confused. Was this like that time at Dalton when he thought I was having _gas pains _when I was actually trying to be sexy? I hoped not. I tried to rearrange my face into something more normal.

"Sorry, it's fine. You just looked really, I don't know… happy?"

Oh. I had been depressed every time he had seen me since he got into hospital. That was probably a bit of a mistake.

"No, I'm sorry, Blaine. I've just been a bit upset, you know?"

He nodded serenely.

"I mean, my boyfriend can't remember me at all, I was a bit sad."

"Just a bit."

He laughed, and I laughed too. I'd missed that sound.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore."

"Thanks."

I found myself staring into his eyes, like I had so many times before. They still held that same sort of quality, the shine that said 'I love you'. But of course that wasn't what he was saying.

I had to start from the beginning. Pretend we didn't know each other. Maybe I should sing Teenage Dream to him? That worked once, why wouldn't it work again? I'd have to get Wes and David to back me up though, and we'd have to fly in a few spare Warblers from Ohio, not to mention getting those terrible unifor-

"Uh…"

Crap. I was still staring, and Blaine was getting uncomfortable. I could see him squirming.

"Oh my Gaga, sorry! I forgot!"

"I know the feeling."

We both fell about giggling like twelve-year-old schoolgirls. He was still there. That was Blaine's humour.

"Gaga… Like Lady Gaga?"

I was surprised. How did he know Lady Gaga? I nodded.

"I think one of her concert DVD's was in the wrong box. I tried to watch Aladdin and instead this weird girl with cans in her hair was singing at me."

I laughed out loud.

"Did you watch the whole thing?"

"Yeah, she was quite good, actually."

I laughed even harder. Oh, if Blaine had heard himself say that a few days ago…

"What?"

Oh, he was so cute when he was confused!

"Katy won't be happy…"

His little triangle eyebrows scrunched even further together. I could see the cogs in his brain turning, trying with all his might to recall anybody called Katy. I couldn't stop my laughing. Bringing all of my acting training together, I stood up, putting on a serious face and looked down upon Blaine.

"Come, young padawan. You have much to learn. Now, where can one get some speakers in this place?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope you haven't given up on me. I just get distracted easily. Stuff happens. I also got a bit of writer's block. But I think I'm back on the horse now, so we should be good! There's going to be a few more chapters until the BIG REVEAL, and then that will probably be the end too. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen, they're very welcome. I like ideas, they help me think. Ok, I'm going to go now. Enjoy this chapter, brought to you by symbolic song lyrics.**

**Eliza :) !**

**xxxxx**

_Make them go, oh! Oh! Oh!_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-yyy!_

I hummed quietly along to the song playing from the borrowed iPod as I lay in bed that night. I was having trouble sleeping again, and it was just so catchy. After Kurt had played me Katy Perry that afternoon, I had decided that she was infinitely better than Lady Gaga. Kurt was disappointed. He thought he might have converted me, but that's not going to happen any time soon. Katy Perry is too amazing.

My iPod skipped to the next song.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on._

I remembered back to that afternoon. When this song had played then, Kurt had begun to get a bit teary. He wouldn't tell me the specifics, but apparently it's "our song". To me, it seemed a bit… risqué to be a sentimental song, but who I am to talk. Apparently I chose it. At least it's not Lady Gaga.

_You and I will be young forever._

I rolled over, and there she was. Just standing by the window, like last time. I cleared my throat, and she turned around, smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

xxxx

"So, Blaine, how has your day been?"

Kurt strode into my room the next afternoon, once again holding bags of shopping. I smiled at him as he set them down by the door and walked over to my bed.

"Alright."

"You look tired… Did you not sleep well?"

He was looking at me in concern. I hadn't slept well. Hannah had only stayed for a few minutes, until I started asking questions. When that happened, she slipped out of the door, and away. But then I couldn't get to sleep. It was bugging me, how she seemed to know all these things about me, yet she didn't know Kurt, Wes or David, and they didn't know her. It was weird. Something didn't add up.

"Are you sure you don't know who Hannah is?"

Kurt looked surprised. I don't think he was expecting that to come out of my mouth.

"I… I'm sure. I've never seen her before. Why, Blaine? Is something wrong?"

"I just – No, it's nothing."

"Blaine, it's not nothing. I know you. That's how you look when you're trying to keep a secret from me. I can tell. What is it?"

I looked into his eyes. They were very pretty, I decided. Kind of blue and green mixed together. And also full of worry. I could trust him. It was just Kurt, and it's not like she said not to tell anyone…

"I've seen her."

"What? But one of us is almost always here during visiting hours… and it's only ever us who come up here. The receptionist lady said so."

I ignored the fact that I only ever had three visitors, and kept telling him.

"She comes at night time, when everyone else is asleep. She's in the hospital too, downstairs."

"Are you sure, Blaine? You weren't… dreaming or something?"

He was skeptical.

"No! She was real, Kurt! I promise!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I believe you. I'm just… confused."

He looked it. His eyebrows were scrunched together, like he was thinking hard. I went to say something, but he interrupted.

"No, Blaine. It's fine. I'm just going to go talk to the doctor, alright? See if he knows who she is. Or the nurses, they might have seen her come up here. I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded mutely, as he got up and walked to the door. I felt like an idiot. I shouldn't have told him, now he was even more worried. I put my head in my hands. What was wrong with me?

xxxxx

**Reviews make Wes and David happy. And when they're happy, they might feel like coming back into the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Update yay! Not much happens in this chapter, but we're beginning to get serious, so stay tuned. :)**

**Oh and also, YOU GO NEW YORK! I was super happy. Hopefully now more states and countries will do the same. I'm talking to you, Julia Gillard.**

**I don't own Glee. Otherwise Glee Live would be coming to Australia instead of England. And this break would be over already.**

"So you're basically saying he's gone crazy?"

"No, Wes, he's just been through a rough patch that has caused him to –"

"Go crazy."

I sighed. As much as I loved Wes and David, they sometimes got a little frustrating. Especially Wes.

"Kurt, I know you don't want to accept it, but Blaine obviously has some sort of… mental problem. The doctor said it's probably just an after effect, right?"

I nodded mutely.

"Which means that he'll get over it. For now, we just have to support him as much as possible. Blaine needs you, Kurt. You just have to be strong, ok?"

Damn David and his logic. I sighed again, more dramatically than last time, and got up to call Rachael.

xxxxx

"London is absolutely _amazing_, Kurt! You have to come back there with me one day, and we can ride on the buses and go to the West End. I saw Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Kurt, and it was so English! And the tea, and scones! Oh, and the little bookshops! They are fantastic!"

"That's nice, Rach."

"Hey. What's up? You sound sad…"

"No, I'm fine. What was that about bookshops?"

"Kurt…"

"I'm fine, Rachael."

"Kurt, you sound like your pet canary died or something!"

I glanced over to Pavarotti II sitting in his golden cage by the window. I sighed again. I was doing that a lot lately.

"Fine, it's Blaine."

"What's he done? Do I need to come over there and cut someone? I'll ring Mercedes, and we'll - "

"No, no! He didn't do anything! It's just…"

"What?"

"He's in hospital, Rachael."

"Oh my God! Why?"

"Something happened, no one knows what, and he just forgot _everything_! But then he remembered some girl from his past and now he's having hallucinations about her and I just want him to be better and get back to normal!"

I realized I was crying. This wasn't good. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore.

"Oh, honey… Oh no… Don't cry, Kurt. He's going to get better, right?"

"I don't know!"

I sniffed, and wiped my nose on the sleeve of my jumper. I really shouldn't have done that, it was Gucci.

"I'm sure he will. If I know Blaine, he'll get through anything!"

"I guess…"

"Hey, chin up, Kurt! Blaine's going to be just fine. Now, do you feel like having coffee? To tell you the truth, I was getting a little bit sick of tea."

xxxxxx

"Is that you, Kurt?"

I looked at Blaine, sitting on the other side of the room. He looked smaller than usual, in baggy tracksuit pants and a sweat shirt. He was curled into a ball, with a Harry Potter book on his lap. Once again, I had an overwhelming urge to just go over there and kiss him. But I contented myself with walking over and kneeling by his side.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I didn't think you'd come back."

The look in his eyes then almost broke my heart. It was in that moment that I decided I would do whatever it took to get him back on his feet. Because that's what he did for me all those years ago, and now it was time to pay him back. Imaginary girl or not, he was my Blaine, and nothing could touch us or what we had.

And so I hugged him to my chest and told him.

"I'll always come back, Blaine. Always."

It was a beautiful moment. Until my phone started ringing.

"Nice ringtone."

He quipped, smirking slightly. I stuck my tongue out back, and danced a little to Teenage Dream before answering.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

"Yes…"

"Mr. Hummel, this is the New York City police department. Could you please come down to our offices as soon as possible? We need to ask you some questions about what happened with Mr. Blaine Anderson."

**AH! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I totally didn't mean to do that. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo. Another chapter is here! Now, this one is a bit different. I'm reading these fabulous books at the moment (Jaclyn Moriarty is the author, check her out) and instead of just writing a story, she uses exams and letters and memos and interviews to create the story. Cool, huh? So, I thought I'd give it a go in this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**xxxxxx**

Official Records of the New York City Police Department

Transcript of Witness Interviews - Anderson Case

Witness One – Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

Mr. Hummel, could you please tell us your relationship with Mr. Anderson?

_Is that really any of your business?_

Mr. Hummel, you are required to answer all of the questions put to you.

_Fine, he's my boyfriend. Well, he was when this whole thing happened. I don't know what's happening now._

Right, and what were you doing on the night of the accident?

_We went out for dinner._

Did anything unusual happen?

_No._

Witness Two – Wesley Li Hughes

Mr. Hughes, could you please tell us your relationship with Mr. Anderson?

_Friends for life. We went to high school together, at Dalton. Blaine was a real idiot back then. Oh, and I'm the best friend, alright? Not David. Don't let him claim that. 'Cause it's totally me._

What were you doing on the night of the accident?

_Well, I was supposed to go out for dinner with Kurt, Blaine, David and my ex-girlfriend, Jacky. But she broke up with me, that's why she's my ex. So anyway, we ended up just going to the pizza place down the road to eat, because Blaine had to go back to school afterwards. He's studying music at NYU, and sometimes he has to go back for concerts and stuff, and he had to that night. So we ate pizza, and there were some guys looking at us weird 'cause Kurt and Blaine kept feeding each other pizza and licking cheese off each other's chins. It was kind of weird, and awkward. I think they thought me and Dave were boyfriends too. We're not, by the way. Remember Jacky? But yeah, we finished the pizza and Kurt and David and I went home and Blaine went off to school. And then we got the call at like, midnight, to go to the hospital. I was kind of annoyed, because I was halfway through watching The Karate Kid, the good one, and I didn't actually realize that Blaine was sick. If I'd known that I wouldn't have tried to crane kick Kurt when he pulled me off the sofa. I can actually do that, you know. Wanna see? _

Witness Three – David Adam Sacra

Mr. Sacra, what is your relationship with Mr. Anderson?

_We are high school friends. We also live together, with Kurt Hummel and Wes Hughes._

Thankyou. And what were you doing on the night of the accident?

_I went out for dinner with Kurt, Blaine and Wes. We ate, and then left at around eight o'clock. Blaine set off to walk to New York University, because he had a concert to attend. Wes, Kurt and I were at our apartment when we got the call._

Did anything unusual happen on the night that could suggest what happened to Mr. Anderson?

_There were a few men looking at our table strangely, because of the way that Kurt and Blaine were acting. They seemed pretty angry, and could very likely have been homophobic, and so might have wanted to hurt them._

Witness One – Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hughes and Mr. Sacra have both mentioned some men looking at you and Mr. Anderson on the night of the incident. You didn't think to mention this as unusual?

_Well, it's not, is it? Happens all the time. Some people just don't like gay people._

Do you think that maybe they had some sort of malicious intent towards Mr. Anderson?

_Maybe. But so do most of the people in this country._

Witness Two – Wesley Li Hughes

Mr. Hughes, could you please sit down. This is a serious matter!

_I'm sorry, I just – Oh my God! That was so close, did you see that? You missed it? What? Wait, let me try, one more time. Make sure you're watching. HYA!_

Witness Four – Riley Lazio

Mr. Lazio, what is your relationship with Mr. Anderson?

_Blaine comes into our shop quite a lot. That's Lazio Pizza, if you're interested. Best in all of New York City._

And what happened on the night of the incident?

_Well, the kids came in and had some pizza, obviously. I don't remember the exact order, we get a lot of customers. There were a few other groups in the shop at the same time, and I remember three men who were looking at Blaine and his boyfriend in a rather… mean spirited way. Some people still haven't caught on to the whole 'acceptance' thing. I took a while, but it's people like Blaine who made me come around. He's a great kid, couldn't ask for a better kid. _

What happened after the Mr. Anderson and his friends ate?

_After the four kids left, Blaine went a separate way to the others. The men that I mentioned before followed them and I saw them turn the same way as Blaine did. I didn't think anything of it at the time, they could have been going anywhere, and Blaine is a grown man so I figured he could look after himself pretty well. Obviously I was wrong, because when I closed the shop at midnight and began walking home, I found Blaine in an alleyway, and he was in a pretty bad way. I use that alleyway a lot myself, as it is a shortcut from the shop to my home, and it's pretty lucky I do, because otherwise who knows how long Blaine could have been there._

Witness Five – Blaine Everett Anderson

Mr. Anderson, can you remember anything that happened on the night in question?

_I've been in hospital for a week with amnesia. You really think I can remember what happened?_

**xxxxxxx**

**Oooh! CONFLICT CONFLICT! It's getting to the good bit now guys, stick with me. Isn't Wes just the best thing ever? I love his character (the fan verse type), and my version is based off of my friend, who is also called Wez, but with a z, and she's a girl. But she's really cool. And like that, most of the time. Thanks for reading everyone, even if it's just your first time today! Please review so I can make the story better :)**

**Love, Eliza.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Imma put the author's note at the end, because this is kind of confusing. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxx**

I am at some sort of school, concentrated on eating pizza of a flimsy paper plate. I look up, and I see a girl sitting in front of me, laughing as she munches an equally cheese covered slice. She is familiar, with mousey brown hair and green eyes. Hannah. I smile at her, glad to see her again. I look back into my pizza, and when I look back up, it isn't Hannah, but Kurt who sits before me, laughing as he wipes something off my nose. I laugh too.

And suddenly I am walking. Hannah is at my side one moment, and the next she isn't. She appears again as three large guys approach me from behind.

"Hey, homo."

I turn to face them, but Hannah is there, punching and hitting them.

But her attempts are useless. They hit and punch back, knocking her to the ground. I cry out, but they continue to kick her.

I turn around, searching for some kind of help, but they are there too. They are different men, yet also somehow the same. They punch me, and now I am lying on the ground too. A few metres away, I can see Hannah and the other men. But their image flickers. I cry out to Hannah, and she calls back.

"Courage, Blaine! Courage... Courage... Blaine..."

She disappears. My alertness wavers, and I stop resisting the men. I let them kick me and push me around. Now, the whole world is fuzzy.

And suddenly, everything is gone.

I awoke in a hot sweat, lying in between the cool blue hospital sheets. My head was spinning. Scraps of events, memories, leaked back in, slowly at first, but then like an avalanche. I couldn't keep up. Faces flashed by, I recognised Kurt, Wes and David amongst the blur.

The information was too much. I cried out, and the last thing I heard before passing out was the shout of the nurse as she ran into my room.

xxxxx

My eyes opened slowly. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out, but now the room was full of sunlight, and Kurt, Wes and David were gathered around my bedside. I blinked sleepily at the three of them.

"Hello."

"Hi, sleepy head."

Kurt smiled at me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

David leant forward in concern, placing his hand on my forehead.

"You're a bit warm, but I think you're fine."

"What happened, then? Bad dream?"

And suddenly it hit me. I hadn't realized, but I remembered everything about them. I remembered that David was a student at medical school, and that Kurt was doing fashion design. I remembered that Wes was training to be a lawyer. And I remembered further back. I remembered moving into our New York flat, and the narrow staircase that took forever to walk up. I remembered Dalton, and singing with the Warblers at graduation. I remembered sitting in one of the many decorated rooms making out with Kurt over a bedazzled bird coffin. I remembered why 'Teenage Dream' was special. I remembered my first day of Dalton, when Wes and David adopting me and me following them around like a lost puppy. And then I remembered why I had gone to Dalton in the first place.

And I started crying.

"Blaine!"

"Oh no, what's the matter?"

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I looked at them, my three best friends. But there was one person missing.

"I remember. I remember everything."

I was sobbing. Kurt put his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh…. That's good, yeah? That's a good thing that you remember."

I could feel Wes and David sitting there awkwardly. I pulled away from Kurt, tears still streaming down my face. He was smiling. But his face fell as I shook my head.

"Why isn't it good, Blaine? Now you can home and go back to school, and everything will be alright again!"

I stared at Wes, his usual bubbly personality shining in his eyes.

"Hannah."

I whispered it. I'm surprised they even heard at all.

"Oh, baby…"

Kurt hugged me again. I felt him pressing little kisses to my hair.

"Do you want to tell us, Blaine?"

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it, you know."

I looked at Wes and David and nodded. I was finally ready to tell them all something I had kept from them for years.

**xxxxxxx**

**So, what do you think?**

**A few things: this type of memory loss actually happens in real life, it has a special name but I can't remember it. It occurs when a traumatic event is experienced, and the person forgets everything that happened that happened before, but can remember after. Usually, though, it takes much longer than a few days or weeks for the person to recover. But for the purposes of this story I am making Blaine recover faster. I couldn't have them like that forever.**

**Also, if you are confused by the start, it was a dream. And it made him remember. Reasons for the dream, as well as everything else will be revealed next chapter! Yay! That will probably be the last or second last chapter, so we're almost finished!**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Or even if you don't, you should just leave a review anyway. It'll make me update faster.**

**Oh, and thanks to the anonymous reviewer who left such glowing things on my story. You seriously made my day. :)**

**Love, Eliza x.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A WARNING – This chapter is really sad. I cried while writing it. That said, I have been crying about everything recently, because there is hardly any time left before Harry Potter. But, if you are feeling in any way emotional, or tired, or stressed, I suggest getting the tissues out. Got them? Ok, I give you permission to start.**

**xxxxx**

I sat back and watched Blaine wriggle up on his bed, leaning back on the big white cushions. He stopped, and I noticed that a few tears were still rolling down his cheek. He wiped them away, but new ones replaced them almost immediately. A part of me didn't want him to tell me what had happened. It was making him so sad, and I didn't see the point.

"Blaine, if you –"

"No, Kurt. I need to do this. I need to!"

He seemed to be reassuring himself more than he was reassuring me.

"Ok…"

We stared at each other, before Blaine grabbed the little box of photos on his bedside.

"This is Hannah. She is… was…"

He sniffed, and a few more tears rolled down his cheek.

"… She was my best friend. I met her when we were five. At kindergarten. And I wore a Prince Eric costume to dress up day, and she was Jessie, you know, from Toy Story? And the boys said I was wearing a girl's costume, and the girls said she was wearing a boy's costume. We were outcasts together."

I smiled. Baby Blaine dressed as a prince was perhaps the cutest thing ever. The whole 'outcast' thing, too. I got it. I was friends with most of my friends because we were the outcasts. Mercedes, Rachael, even Blaine. All because we didn't fit in.

"And we were best friends all through primary school. She was the first person I ever, you know, came out to. And she made me tell my parents. And she stuck by me even when all the people at middle school, and high school, started bullying us."

He was crying fully now, and his speech was occasionally broken by heart wrenching sobs.

"But then one day…"

He just trailed off, staring into the distance and crying.

"Blaine…"

My eyes snapped towards Wes. He too was crying, his eyes fixed on Blaine. It occurred to me that neither he nor David had ever seen Blaine cry properly before, at least not for a while.

"Blaine… What happened to her?"

He spoke quietly, his voice shaking. Blaine looked at him, shaking his head. His lips moved as though he was trying to speak, but no words were coming out.

"You don't have to tell us, honey."

I reached forward to Blaine, stroking his hand in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Yeah… yeah, I do."

He sniffed again.

"I just… She…"

We all waited expectantly.

"You know how I told you I transferred because I was being bullied? Nothing else?"

We nodded in unison.

"There was… There was something else."

I swallowed nervously. Blaine had always been kind of vague about his time before Dalton. Apart from a tiny tidbit of information he told me when I asked him to Junior Prom, he had never told me anything about his old school or what had happened. Just that it had sucked.

"Hannah… She… She was very protective. She was a bit like… Like my guardian angel. And I know that sounds stupid and pretentious and makes me seem like an idiot but whenever I was in trouble, she'd just come and stand in front of me and they wouldn't hit her. There was no way I could have coped without her. But then one day… One day, it all changed…"

He stopped again. David patted him on the arm, and it seemed to break him out of his trance. His tears were falling heavily now, as were Wes, David and mine. I don't think any of us could bear seeing him like this.

"They… I don't know… But for some reason, they just… they just hit her and I don't know why and I was just screaming and so was she and they hurt her and one of them was holding me back and hitting me too and then next thing I know she's bleeding and we're on the ground and there's shouting and ambulances and she's telling me to have courage and I'm crying and she's just smiling at me and the nurses are trying to take me to the school nurse office and she's not there and she doesn't turn up for school the next day or the next day or the next day and I know something's wrong but nobody will tell me!"

He was shouting out words like his life depended on it. He finished up, sobbing his heart out while Wes, David and I hugged him and stroked his hair and told him to be calm. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but I knew I would be lying. I wanted him to just be happy. But I knew that he couldn't be. Because that was what I had been like for weeks, even months after my mother had died. My tears continued to flow as I thought about it. I knew that it had been years since this had happened to Blaine, but when Mum had died I'd still had my dad and a few friends at school. Blaine had had no one, not even his parents who had pretty much ignored him since the day he had announced he was gay. I felt so sad for Blaine at that moment. Not only the twenty year old Blaine that I had in my arms, but also that fourteen year old boy who must have felt so alone in the world.

I hugged him tighter, and whispered to him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm so so sorry…"

Over and over again, like it was some sort of spell that would reverse the events that had broken such a strong man.

**xxxxx**

**I cried again rereading that for proofing. I am an absolute wreck at the moment. So, please review, tell me when you started crying, or even if you didn't start crying tell me to stop being an idiot. Or alternativly, you could share with me your absolute glee (lol) at the final Klaine skit. Because it was amazing, and I was jumping around like a crazy thing this morning. Basically, I'm like a rollercoaster. Erm…. REVIEW! :D**


	13. Epilogue

**Guys, I'm like J.K. Rowling or something, I've got myself an epilogue! [Apart from that, I am nothing like J.K. Rowling, but shhhh….]**

**Anyway, as this is the epilogue, it means that this is the end of the story! Wow! I did not expect that to happen. I will, however, save my thank you's til the end. Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee, especially not Blaine or Kurt or any of the other characters in this chapter, or any of the chapters that I have written so far. If I did, all of the actors would be at my house having a dance party right now.**

**xxxxx**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Guys, I remember what the apartment looked like, there's no point in covering my eyes! That was the whole point, I remembered everything!"

I struggled, but Wes and David just held onto me tighter, and the blindfold remained around my eyes. I sighed.

"Kurt, honey, can you make them get off?"

"Nuh-uh. It's not long now anyway, just hold on."

I grumbled again, still wriggling in their arms. We were walking up the stairs to our apartment, and for some reason, they had decided that it would be a surprise. I had had to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks, while they checked that I was actually better, and not just going through a phase. And now, at last, I was going home.

We reached the top of the staircase and I heard whispers of a conversation, but I couldn't quite work out what they were saying. The door opened, it's heavy lock making me aware of it's presence.

"Ok, Blaine! Let's take off that blindfold!"

David reached up and pulled off the fabric from my eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

The apartment was full of people that I recognized – Warblers, college people, some of the New Directions and even Riley from our favourite pizza shop.

"Uh… hi…"

Everyone laughed, and someone turned on the stereo. Everyone started dancing and chatting, quite a few of them coming over and talking to me. It was nice to see them all again. I caught Kurt smirking at me from across the room, and winked at him. He pretended to faint, before getting pulled into a conversation with Mercedes and Rachael.

xxxxx

I stood on the edge of the room, smiling softly at my friends mingling around. I was almost completely happy.

"Hey."

I looked to my left, and saw Kurt standing there smiling gently.

"You alright?"

"Fine…"

"Blaine… Do you want to talk? Just that, I know what you're going through. You need to talk to someone."

I looked up into his eyes.

"Ok, maybe, I'm not entirely ok… But I can deal with it."

"Blaine. Just talk to me, please?"

"I have, Kurt. I know that you guys want to help, and you have. Letting me tell you all that the other day and you listening to me for the week after that, that was enough. I'm still going to be sad sometimes, and maybe I'll never be one hundred percent better, but for now, I just want to get on with life. Ok?"

"Ok."

We looked at each other, and I must say it was very romantic. But then Rachael saw us.

"Blaine! Oh my God, hi! I'm _so _glad you're better! Sorry, can't stay and chat, just came to grab Kurt, he needs to come back because Santana wants to talk to him, now. Come along, sir!"

And Kurt was dragged off by Rachael, throwing an apologetic look in my direction. I smiled and waved to his retreating back, hoping that he was going to survive. Those girls could sometimes be a bit intense.

xxxxx

Three hours later, Kurt and I finally met up again in the small kitchen in the apartment. Almost everyone had left, Kurt had just waved goodbye to Mercedes, Tina and Mike and I could only hear Jeff, Nick and Thad still laughing with Wes and David in the lounge room.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hello. Having fun?"

"I wasn't until I came here with you."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, I saw you not five minutes ago singing karaoke with Jeff. You were most definitely having fun."

I laughed, and gave in.

"Ok, maybe I was. But this is pretty good too."

I ran my hand through his hair, and for some reason, he didn't even try to stop me. To my surprise, he just leant forward and placed his lips gently on mine. I moaned, and deepened the kiss. It was the most wonderful feeling. I felt like we were both just doing this for the first time, even though we'd done it countless times before. Finally, we broke apart.

"I missed that."

I looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Me too."

We kissed again.

"Mmmm… Bedroom?"

All I had to do was nod, and Kurt pulled me down the corridor.

"Be safe, children!"

Wes shouted from the lounge room, but all we did was giggle and shut the door. I was finally home.

**xxxxx**

**Nawww. Cheesy ending to go with the cheesy nacho chips I am currently eating.**

**So, thank you to every last person who read this, whether you've been here from the beginning or you just started reading today. You're all amazing. Thank you especially to those who reviewed, it actually makes my day every time I get an email saying that I've got a review. So, thanks :)**

**I will probably be starting a new story soon, or I will post some of my one shots that I have half written, because I have finished this now. So, add me to your alerts if you want more. Or not, that's cool, too.**

**Anyway, have an amazing time at the Harry Potter midnight session everyone who is going. I am. I will be at Bondi Junction in Sydney, if anyone else is going there. I'll be the one bawling my eyes out.**

**Love, Eliza**

**xx**


End file.
